


Night lights

by NinaEevee



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Character Study, F/M, I don't know how to tag whoops, Link is the one helping Zelda fall asleep for once, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, post-BOTW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaEevee/pseuds/NinaEevee
Summary: After 100 years of being shrouded in darkness, Zelda wasn't so eager to go to sleep in the dark anymore.





	Night lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom (and my first work in probably over a year?) so I hope it's okay!  
> I imagine this taking place right after the end of the game, but before the secret ending, in Impa's house or in Link's house in Hateno, but I wrote it so that it could take place whenever and wherever post-game.

When Zelda woke up, everything was dark. She felt the panic rising up in her chest, not giving her the time to process the situation or for her eyes to get used to the darkness. The pace of her breathing quickened and she pressed her hands to her ears, blocking out a deafening sound that existed only in her mind.

“No, no, no…” she sobbed, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

It was only a short moment before she heard the rapid approach of footsteps, and soon someone was at her side, hands pressed firmly on her shoulders, bringing her back to reality.

“Zelda,” the person called in a hoarse voice she recognized. _Link_. It was Link. “Zelda, what’s wrong?”

She forced herself raise her head to look at him, finding that now that her eyes had adjusted, she could just make out his shape as he stared at her, waiting for a reply. Seeing her companion was enough to bring back memory of recent events, of where she was and everything that had happened since Link woke up.

Before she said anything, she took the time to calm her breathing, a hand on her chest feeling her accelerated heartbeat. The knight waited silently, as patient with her as he’d always been.

“I… Everything was so dark, I thought I…” Her voice trembled. She struggled with her words like she so rarely did. The princess took a deep breath, trying to steady her shaking hands before continuing. “I thought I was back in the castle again, with Ganon.”

Link looked at her for a moment, thoughtful. “I’ll go light a candle for you. Would you like that?” She replied with a thankful nod. “Will you be okay for just a minute?”

This she had to ponder, not wanting to give up on the physical contact that grounded her, but she would rather not be in the dark anymore, so again she nodded. He released his firm grip on her shoulders with a nod of his own and disappeared through the door.

Zelda let out a long sigh and brought her knees close to her chest. He wasn’t gone for long, but she took that time to organize her thoughts. This _was_ real. Link _had_ freed her and together, they _had_ defeated the Calamity once and for all. Nevertheless, after 100 years of being locked away in an everlasting battle, surrounded by nothing but darkness and evil, peace was just a little hard to believe.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the return of her knight, carrying the promised candle in his hands. He set it down on the bedside table, sitting next to her and hesitantly taking her hand, as if expecting her to pull away. She did not.

“I’m sorry I bothered you with this,” she started, regretful, holding his gaze against her instincts to look away. “I know it must sound incredibly silly.”

Link shook his head vehemently, as though he could not believe she would apologize for that. His endless devotion never failed to shock her and warm her heart.

“When I first woke up,” he said after a moment, “I was afraid of going to sleep. Terrified I wouldn’t wake up for the next 100 years again. After a while, it got better, but sometimes I still struggle.” He wasn’t looking at her. She tightened her grip on his hand. “What I’m trying to say is, I… I get it. You’re not alone in this.”

“Thank you for sharing this with me, Link.” She offered him a weak smile, fresh tears that she quickly blinked away welling up in her eyes. The princess tried not to think about her guilt for this fear of his. She wondered just how she was ever going to repay him for everything he had done for her while asking nothing in return – not just the big sacrifices, but also the little things like holding her hand and talking to her at who knows how late in the night, just because she was scared of the dark.

He smiled back at her, and she was glad that the dim light the candle provided allowed her to see the kindness in his eyes that made her heart flutter.

The two teens stayed as they were, hand in hand, for some more time, none of them could say how long, until Zelda’s heart was beating at a normal rate and her panic was all but gone.

“Do you think you can sleep now? It’ll still be a while before morning,” he asked when he noticed her eyelids growing heavy.

She hummed in agreement, leaning back in the pillows. He released her hand and made to leave, but before he could pull away, Zelda grabbed his wrist, prompting a questioning look from him.

“Stay? Please,” she requested gently, releasing her hold on him and shifting to make space for him to lay down in the bed.

She couldn’t tell for sure, but she thought she saw his cheeks flush before he quickly turned his face away from her, rubbing the back of his neck.

“O-of course.”

The girl was about to clarify that he didn’t have to if it made him uncomfortable, but he was already taking his place beside her and throwing the cover above the both of them. She knew it was selfish, but she couldn’t bring herself to say it when she felt his warmth so close to her, his face so near she could see his individual lashes.

He found her hand again under the blanket. Maybe her own cheeks were flushing now.

“Sleep now, Princess,” Link whispered, brushing a strand of golden hair away from her face. “I’ll be right here. And so will you.”

“Thank you,” she said, matching his low volume, voice thick with tiredness.

As she finally fell back asleep under his watchful gaze, lulled by the sound of his breathing, she mused about how much more talkative Link had become, and how much she enjoyed hearing his voice.


End file.
